Hate or Not?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang seorang gadis yang selalu berbohong, dan akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang mau menemaninya./NaruHina/AU/RnR? :3


**Hate or Not?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Naru x Hina**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan**

Note : **"Ucapan kebalikan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia hanyalah seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang menderita penyakit aneh, penyakit yang bahkan namanya pun belum di ketahui. Dan karena penyakitnya itulah sejak dulu semua teman-teman perlahan menjauhinya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan, dari menangis terus menerus, mendapatkan bentakan, amarah, bahkan cacian. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,

Dan setelah mendapatkan pemeriksaan ke sebuah rumah sakit khusus, ternyata penyakit itu datang karena rasa trauma saat ia kecil dulu. Trauma saat dirinya terlalu suka menjadi orang yang jujur, tidak bisa menjaga rahasia seseorang dan mengakibatkan kebencian yang berbeda arti dari orang sekitarnya, sukses membuat rasa takut yang ia miliki makin menjadi-jadi.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kali ini, saat ia menginjak umur tujuh belas, dengan bertekad merahasiakan semua trauma serta penyakit yang di deritanya. Masa Smanya hanya berisikan sebuah perbincangan singkat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, ia ragu untuk berbicara, ia takut kalau ada yang mengetahui kelemahannya.

Dan-

"Hinata!"

 **Deg!**

Satu panggilan kecil, membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget, sedikit terpekik, dan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

"I..iya?" melihat gadis merah muda tengah berdiri di dekat pintu kelas, dan memintanya untuk mendekat.

"Ke sini sebentar, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Berujar singkat, dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan Hinata.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menundukkan wajahnya tanpa berbicara sekalipun. Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Hinata tidak ingin berbicara banyak dengan orang itu.

Melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu, perlahan dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda berbadan tegap, dengan rambut pirang jabrik melemparkan cengiran padanya. Terlihat santai dan bisa ia lihat raut ketidaksabaran tercetak di wajahnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno langsung saja tersenyum kecil pada Hinata, "Katanya dia ingin bicara denganmu. Naruto, kau sudah puas kan?!"

"Ahaha, arigatou Sakura-chan~"

Sakura mendengus seraya berbalik masuk ke dalam kelas, tak lupa melemparkan kedipan kecil pada Hinata.

"…"

Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"…"

Hinata panik minta ampun, mau apa pemuda pirang ini memanggilnya?! Setahunya tidak ada yang ia lakukan padanya, benarkan?!

Berpikir keras, takut-takut memandang sosok di hadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya menyengir lebar-

"A..ada apa kau memanggilku?" berujar gugup, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kebalikan.

"Ehe, kau mau ikut aku ke taman belakang kan? Sebentar saja, oke!" kaget, Hinata reflek mengadahkan wajahnya. Gadis itu berniat menolak cepat-

Tapi-

" **Ba..baik!"** (Tidak mau!)

"Eh!" sang Hyuuga menutup mulutnya cepat, lihat?! Baru satu detik bersama pemuda ini, dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan bibirnya!

"Oh! Kukira kau akan menolak, ahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu! Ayo~" sebelum sempat menolak lagi, tangannya sudah di genggam dan terseret halus oleh sang pirang.

"Tu..tunggu dulu!"

Dan seolah tidak dengar, pemuda itu terus menyeretnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, pemuda ini benar-benar menyeretnya ke taman sekolah. Hinata hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya kesal, sampai akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

"Oke, kita sampai!" sang pirang berteriak kecil,

Hinata reflek memundurkan langkahnya, masih menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus menjaga perkataannya.

"U..untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" bertanya takut-takut.

"Kau tidak senang?"

" **Tentu saja senang-ah!"** (Tentu saja tidak!)

Lagi-lagi!

Arghh betapa inginnya dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri! Tidak mau menambah kesalahpahaman, ia cepat-cepat mengadah. Mencoba menjelaskan semua perkataannya tadi,

Lihat, raut pemuda pirang di hadapannya makin terlihat senang.

" **Aaa! Ma..maksudku aku senang karena kau mengajakku ke sini!-eh! Bu..bukan begitu! Maksudnya kau datang tiba-tiba ke kelasku dan menyeretkku ke sini, ja..jadi aku tidak keberatan!"**

"…."

"…."

 _Kami-sama_!

Penyakitnya ini memang belum sembuh! Dirinya selalu saja berkata kebalikan dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Sejak dulu!

" _Souka, yokatta_ , kukira kau tidak senang kutarik ke sini~"

'Aku memang tidak suka!' membatin keras, Hinata hampir menangis karenanya.

"Bu..bukan begitu," perkataannya langsung terpotong saat melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Hinata kenal dengan pemuda ini.

Naruto Uzumaki, siswa yang baru saja pindah saat dirinya kelas dua dulu.

"Selama ini kuperhatikan kau selalu diam saja di kelas, dan jarang sekali mau berbicara pada teman-teman yang lain."

 **DEG!**

Jantung sang Hyuuga berdetak kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perasaan takut menjalarinya, kenapa orang ini sadar? Sejak kapan?!

Kakinya kembali mundur, berniat pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada masalah di kelasmu? Kalau bisa aku bantu, pasti kubantu!"

Apa-apaan orang ini, tiba-tiba datang dan ingin menolongnya? Bicara apa dia?! Pasti..pasti pemuda ini mengajaknya ke sini hanya untuk menertawakannya.

Gemetar, takut-takut ia berujar keras, "Ka..kau mengasihaniku?!"

"Apa?"

" **Aku tidak kesepian, aku tidak butuh teman! Aku tidak peduli dengan semua temanku di kelas, kau..kau tidak usah menolongku!" Hinata reflek berteriak keras, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.**

"….." dan sukses membungkam ucapan Naruto.

"….."

"Kau kesepian?"

Apa?!

Kenapa dia bertanya lagi?!

Semakin berani, gadis indigo itu menatap kedua Saphire di hadapannya **, "Tidak! Jangan..jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir seperti itu! Aku tidak butuh teman atau siapapun!"**

"Kau berbohong padaku, Hinata Hyuuga."

" **Tidak! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku, aku tidak mengenalmu!"**

"Tapi aku mengenalmu,"

"…"

Kedua Lavender itu membulat kaget, ucapannya terhenti seketika. Apa maksudnya? Bukannya baru pertama kali ini mereka saling bertemu.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis yang selalu menyendiri saat sd dulu, dan pernah satu kali dia menolongku. Saat kakak kelas menjahiliku, dan menuduhku mencuri, para guru meminta semua orang di kelas untuk berkata jujur. Tapi karena takut dengan ancaman kakak kelas, mereka tidak mau mengaku,"

"….."

Tu-

Tunggu dulu-

Sepertinya dia ingat dengan cerita itu-

"Tapi kau, dengan berani malah mendekat ke arah guru dan berteriak kencang kalau kakak kelas itu lah yang menjahiliku."

"…" masih tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, Hinata perlahan ingat dengan memorynya. Tentang pemuda kecil yang selalu di jahili kakak kelas, pemuda kecil yang penakut dan selalu menempel padanya kemana pun ia pergi.

'Ti..tidak mungkin, dia..'

Pandangan itu semakin membulat, perlahan tubuh sang pemuda pirang mendekatinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut-

"Ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto Namikaze?

Naruto-

Naru?

"Na..Naru?" hanya nama itu yang ia tahu. Karena pemuda kecil itu hanya memberikannya nama itu. Bukan marga atau yang lain. Hanya Naru-

Dan sekarang, pemuda kecil lemah itu berubah menjadi sosok tegap dan tampan seperti ini!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi kau selalu menyendiri di kelas. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu,"

"…." Masih terdiam,

"Yah, karena kau sudah ada di sini, jadi aku ingin berbicara satu hal yang penting lagi~"

Wajah itu memerah, tampak malu dengan salah satu tangan menggaruk pipinya.

Hinata seolah tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan pemuda itu-

"….."

"Aku,"

Dan dia tidak mau menerimanya-

"Tunggu," tanpa basa-basi sang Hyuuga mengangkat kedua tangan, menghentikan perkataan sang Uzumaki.

"Ada apa? Aku belum selesai bicara~"

" **Kalau kau ingin berbicara sesuatu yang tidak penting, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, jadi tolong jangan dekati aku lagi."**

Lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

"Tapi-"

" **Aku tidak mengingat siapa kau, jadi jangan berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Aku harus ke kelas." Membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi dari sana. Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras,**

Kali ini satu temannya menghilang lagi-

Ia tidak mengerti-

Kenapa di saat menjadi seorang yang jujur, semua menjauh, dan kali ini saat ia mencoba berbohong mereka ikut menjauh. Ia benar-benar harus terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Dirinya hendak menangis kali ini, Hinata tidak tahan melihat ekspresi dendam yang akan di perlihatkan Naruto sekarang. Pasti..pasti pemuda itu benci padanya.

"….."

Biar saja-

Itu memang keinginannya-

"Aku benci padamu, Hinata."

 **Tep-**

Langkah kaki sang Hyuuga berhenti, air mata membumbung di pelupuknya. Lihat? Benar bukan perkataannya?

"A..aku tahu, Naruto."

"Setelah kau membantuku dulu, aku benar-benar benci sekali denganmu, kau tahu aku senang sekali saat dulu kedua orangtuaku mengajakku pindah dari Konoha? Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi ternyata kau ada di sini. Di sekolah ini, jadi aku kesal sekali."

Gigitan bibir itu semakin keras-

"A..aku tahu," tetesan air mata perlahan jatuh, teman sejak kecilnya berkata seperti itu padanya. Tentu saja Hinata sedih.

Tapi apa boleh buat-

" **Dan karena hari ini hujan deras sekali, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis saat menatap wajahku."**

"…."

Hari ini?

Hujan deras?

"…"

Hinata reflek mengangkat wajahnya, raut bingung perlahan terlihat di sana. Apa maksudnya? Hari ini tidak ada hujan sama sekali, malah terlampau cerah.

Tapi kenapa Naruto malah mengatakan hujan?

" **Aku benci padamu, Hinata. Kau bisa menghentikan perkataanku,"**

"…"

" **Hinata gadis pembohong yang tidak mau menolongku dulu, gadis jahat yang membuatku semakin benci padanya~"**

Perlahan pikiran sang Hyuuga tersambung, mengingat setiap bait kalimat yang di ucapkan sang Uzumaki.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Biarpun teman-teman menjauhimu karena penyakitmu, aku tidak peduli."

 **Perkataan yang membuat tubuhnya tegang, dan air mata semakin menetes deras, "Hiks-a..apa maumu Naruto? Bu..bukannya kau menyukaiku?"**

" **Aku membencimu Hinata sejak saat itu."**

Tubuh itu berbalik perlahan, dengan isakan kuat, Hinata tidak mengerti. Sosok lemah yang dulu selalu ia lindungi kini seperti berbalik melindunginya, dengan senyuman rubah yang berbalik sekali dengan ucapannya-

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang penyakitku?"

"Kedua orang tuamu yang menceritakannya padaku, beberapa bulan lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu saat kau tidak ada. Dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ta..tapi penyakitku ini,"

"Kau tetaplah gadis yang paling jujur yang pernah aku temui Hinata, dan karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

"Bu..bukan, saat ini..aku..aku hanya seorang pembohong. Aku-"

" _I Don't Care,"_

Satu kalimat yang membuat pertahanannya hancur seketika, tangisannya mengeras, "Naru-hiks-"

"Aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan penyakit itu, aku tidak peduli apapun yang di pikirkan orang lain tentangmu. Tapi yang pasti, jangan menyimpannya sendirian lagi, oke?"

Mengangguk kecil, sampai akhirnya tersenyum pelan, "Um, _arigatou_ -hiks,"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pernyataanku tadi, apa kau membenciku juga Hinata?" sosok pirang itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, seraya menatapnya lekat.

"…"

Tangisan berubah menjadi tawa geli-

Sebelum akhirnya mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lebih lekat sosok itu-

* * *

" **Aku juga sangat membencimu, Naruto."**

 **Ini hanya sepenggal kisah seorang gadis yang selalu berbohong, dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya~**

* * *

 **THE END~**

 **A/N :**

Oke, ini gaje muahahaha :v :v maaf maaf Mushi cuman lagi kepingin ngetik buat ngilangin stress dan munculah ini. Ngambil di sela-sela waktu dan dapet ide dari permainan **Rune Factory 3** yang salah satu karakter ceweknya punya penyakit yang sama kayak Hinata #nggak bisa jujur karena trauma# btw itu game nds bagus banget! #lempar sandal#

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
